paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarface Mansion
Scarface Mansion is a heist released with the Scarface Heist DLC, released on December 15, 2016, the first heist contracted by The Butcher since The Bomb Heists. Overview Similar to Hoxton Revenge, this heist involves the player gang trying to infiltrate an estate, gaining access to a VIP's personal quarters and assassinate them while pilfering their loot stash in the process. It can be completed silently or in loud combat. Assets Objectives Stealth= #Get the USB stick from the head of security #Hack the laptop ( seconds) #Enter the house #Find the switch #Search through the yayo #Make the call #Enter the office #Kill Ernesto Sosa #Open the safe #Secure the loot ( bags) ##Secure more loot or escape #Escape! |-|Loud= #Get the USB stick from the head of security #Hack the laptop ( seconds) #Enter the house #Wait for Bain's plan #Gather the paintings #Burn the paintings #Wait for Bile #Attach the magnet to the cars #Kill Ernesto Sosa #Secure the loot ( bags) #Escape! Walkthrough Tips & Strategies * The outside guards do not have any pagers, but killing too many will result in a large back up force arriving to bolster the security. These new guards will not have pagers either. * You can use a silenced shotgun to shoot guards on the dock straight into the water without having to worry about their bodies being discovered. Variations *The security laptop can be found in either the garage or the toolshed near the front entrance. *The location of the first set of opened shutters and the button to unlock the rest may differ each time. Mayhem+ Changes *Titan cameras are installed in place of normal ones. The FBI Files A Miami Beach mansion rumored to belong to the Sosa Cartel was hit in the early hours of the morning. One of the bodies identified on the scene bore a strong similarity to photos of Ernesto Sosa, believed to be the Cartel’s top man in Miami. Confiscated security footage identified the attackers as the Payday Gang. Achievements Achievements= |-|Trophies= | Shoot pelicans on the Scarface Mansion job.| On the hill outside the Garage.}} Trophy-ScrapMetal.png| | Complete the Scarface Mansion job on the Mayhem difficulty or above in loud, with four players all using the Maniac perk deck and no skills. To complete this challenge, you have to have played the job from start to finish.| Scarface's Room.}} Trophy-TheWorldIsYours.png| | Secure bags of Yayo on the Scarface Mansion job.| Scarface's Room.}} - Tips= pelicans on the Scarface Mansion job.}} A minimum of ten sessions on this map is required to unlock the trophy since only two of the ornaments will spawn in a single match. Completing the heist is not required for the trophy progress to register. The flamingo ornaments spawn in two of 6 different locations, all beyond the boundaries of the map, making the use of high-accuracy weapons almost required for the trophy. For their exact locations, consult this guide. - Trivia= *Despite what the trophy name claims, actual pelicans are not present in the Scarface Mansion heist. The target decorations the player must shoot for the Pelican Killer trophy are plastic flamingos instead, which is a completely different type and genus of birds from pelicans altogether. *'The World Is Yours' is on the statue that falls in front of in his demise in , as well as being the subtitle of the . }} Trivia Video PAYDAY 2 Scarface Packs Trailer|Scarface Packs Trailer ru:Бомба: Доки Category:Heists contracted by The Butcher Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Scarface Heist Pack